madworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Bull Crocker
Big Bull Crocker, also known as Big Bull, is a sub-boss in ''MadWorld'' that first appears in Varrigan City. He later reappears in Anarchy Reigns - the spiritual successor of MadWorld - as a major character and the game's very first boss. Appearance Big Bull Crocker is a very large enemy, being able to tower over Jack despite his bent posture. He is wearing a puffy jacket, a pair of baggy pants and a mask that is shaped like the head of a bull. The word "BULL" can be read on the buckle of his belt. His weapon is a chainsaw with two parallel blades and a metal chain wound around it for decorative purposes. Due to the weight of his chainsaw, he assumes his bent posture. Background In Anarchy Reigns, it is revealed that he is a human/organic life-form that, at the age of 21, had his brain transferred into a machine. Aside from this, however, not much is known about him. However, seeing as his organic form appears in MadWorld, it would appear that the reason Big Bull is a cyborg is because Jack had greatly injured him in the first game (that is, if Jack had ever encountered Big Bull as an organic lifeform). Involvement in DeathWatch Big Bull Crocker is the sub-boss of the first and second stages of Varrigan City, as well as one of the sub-bosses fought in the Tower stage. #'Great Central Station: '''Big Bull Crocker makes his debut in the game after the player scored '''1,200,000 points'. Killing him will earn you a Jack Balloon. #'Downtown Varrigan:' Though not listed in the rewards, a maximum of three Big Bull Crockers can appear in this stage. They are released after Jack scored 500,000 points, 1,400,000 points and 2,750,000 points respectively. The first one will earn you a Jack Balloon upon defeat, the other two will give you a Happy Onion. #'The Tower:' In the final stage you have to face two Big Bull Crockers simultaneously. After a certain amount of time has passed, they get help from a Big Long Driller. Each Big Bull Crocker drops a pack of three Happy Pills upon his death. Strategy As always, the best way to defeat him is through power struggles. C-targeting is usually hard because there are often lots of enemies in those levels and you might get the wrong guy, but it is recommended. Dodging with the Nunchuk is very handy because he tends to get tired after slashing and you can immediately attack his back this way. Commentator Quotes *Howard: "Now that's a lot of bull. You mess with the bull, you get the horns." **Kreese: "You like those horns, do you?" **Howard: "Hmm, too sharp." *Howard: "It's rodeo time!" Trivia *His head can be sliced off with a Power Struggle when he is low on health. If done correctly, you get the Big Bull Mask which can be uses as a head-trapping weapon. *His double-bladed chainsaw could be a reference to the Giant Chainsaw Man from Resident Evil 4, who wields a gestalt weapon consisting of two chainsaws wrapped together by some link chains, much like the one wielded by Big Bull Crocker. *His weapon - the Double Chainsaw - is unlocked in different stages after completing the game. *The number 88 is written on his back. In political terms, the number stands for "Heil Hitler". This could signify that Big Bull is either a Neo-Nazi or was one until the events of Anarchy Reigns. *There are two DeathWatch Challenges involving Big Bull Crocker: **Having Big Bull Crocker run over by a train at the Central Station in Varrigan City. **Collecting three Big Bull Masks in the Downtown area of Varrigan City. *When he is out of breath, he can be pierced with up to five Sign Posts. Unlike Grunts however, he does not stagger, nor will he bleed to death if left alone. Instead his eyes will flash because of his rage. ** However, when he is impaled by Sign Posts, he seems to lose the ability to run. *Big Bull Crocker can be pinned to a Rosebush if he is pushed into it, but he will eventually free himself if he has enough health. *He is the only MadWorld character returning in Anarchy Reigns to have their weapon changed, as he now wields a gigantic hammer instead of his double chainsaw. This was likely done to avoid redundancy, as Jack Cayman already has a double-bladed chainsaw in that game. *His design as a homicidal chainsaw-wielding brute wearing a barnyard animal mask might be a reference to Piggsy from Manhunt, and most notably, they both possess the same hunched over stance. *Big Bull Crocker might be influenced by Leatherface from the Texas Chainsaw Massacre film franchise, as his tendency to wildly swing his chainsaw around is similar to the "Rage Dance" that Leatherface preforms at the end of the first film. *Big Bull Crocker's appearance is likely referential towards the Minotaur from Greek Mythology; a half-man and half-bull humanoid made famous by the tales of Theseus, and his use of a makeshift chainsaw could be seen as a reference to how Minotaurs are typically depicted as wielding an ax with two blades Gallery BigBull_2signs.png|Big Bull stuck with two signposts. BigBull_impaled1.png|Big Bull getting spiked on a Rosebush BigBull_impaled2.png|A dead Big Bull on a Rosebush BigBull_Power_Struggle.png|Initiating a Power Struggle. BigBull_Finished.png|Big Bull killed with a Power Struggle See also * Double Chainsaw * Big Long Driller References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Sub-Boss Category:Varrigan City